Harleen Quinzel (DC Extended Universe)
Harleen Quinzel also known as Harley Quinn, is a former psychiatrist and the on-off girlfriend to The Joker. Biography ''Suicide Squad Harleen Quinzel worked as a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. When The Joker was imprisoned there by the masked vigilante Batman, she took a particular interest in him, regularly visiting and speaking with him. Harleen was gradually psychologically sabotaged and manipulated by the psychopath and eventually falling in love with him, and the Joker got her to do him a favor, which was giving him a machine gun. Shortly thereafter, Joker's goons broke into the asylum and and successfully broke their boss out. Before leaving however, Joker sadistically subjected Harleen to shock therapy, but she took the pain. Harleen later chased the Joker down and managed to get him to stop his car. She nearly killed him with a gun, even shooting a man who approached them. The Joker took the gun and taunted her. Harleen wanted to come with him and he took her to Ace Chemicals. While there, she was told to say the oath and was asked of she would die for him. She responded in the affirmative, and allowed herself to fall in the vat of chemicals that created the Joker years back. The Joker considered leaving her to die, but promptly changed his mind and jumped in after her, pulling her up to the vat's surface. He then kissed her and Harleen awakened with the same frontotemporal dementia that her lover received via exposure to the chemicals and oxygen deprivation as the Joker broke down into maniacal laughter. From that point on, the Joker dubbed her "Harley Quinn", giving her a red-and-black Harlequinn costume, and the duo of psychopathic lovers would go on a number of crime sprees in Gotham City together, which would often result in the duo coming into conflict with Batman, becoming (as Amanda Waller would later claim) the king and queen of the Gotham City Underworld. The Joker, with Harley's help, managed to kill Batman's partner, Robin. To add injury to Batman's loss in hopes of driving their mutual adversary insane, Joker spray-painted " HAHAHA JOKE'S ON YOU BATMAN" in yellow on the Robin suit. A devastated Batman would later place the damaged and vandalized suit in an exhibit in the Batcave. Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *The Joker - Ex-Boyfriend. *Jonny Frost - Ally; deceased. *Batman - Enemy. *Enchantress - Enemy; deceased. *Rick Flag - Team leader. *Deadshot - Teammate and friend. *Captain Boomerang - Teammate. *June Moone - Ally. *Killer Croc - Teammate. *El Diablo - Teammate and friend; deceased. *Katana - Teammate. *Slipknot - Teammate; deceased. *Incubus - Enemy; deceased. *Monster T - Ally turned enemy; deceased. *Jason Todd - Enemy and victim; deceased Appearances/Actresses *DC Extended Universe (3 films) **''Suicide Squad'' (First appearance) - Margot Robbie **''Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)'' - Margot Robbie **''The Suicide Squad'' - Margot Robbie Behind the scenes *Before Margot Robbie was cast, Emma Roberts was offered the role by Warner Brothers, but she turned it down to star in Scream Queens. Olivia Thirlby, Imogen Poots, Alison Brie, Rooney Mara, Olivia Wilde, Emma Watson, Emily Browning, Zooey Deschanel, Lily Collins, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Sara Paxton, Amanda Seyfried and Evan Rachel Wood were also considered for the role of Harley Quinn. Trivia * Harley claims to be unable to swim. * According to her mug shot, she was caught by Batman on October 13,2014. Gallery ''Suicide Squad'' Killer Croc and Harley Quinn.jpg Harleen Quinzel and the Joker.jpg Suicide Squad 03.png Suicide Squad 06.png Suicide Squad 09.png Suicide Squad 14.png Suicide Squad 17.png Suicide Squad 35.png Suicide Squad 19.png Suicide Squad 20.png Suicide Squad 21.png Suicide Squad 22.png Suicide Squad 23.png Suicide Squad 01.png Suicide Squad 01.jpg Task Force X.jpg Suicide Squad - Entertainment Weekly - 1.jpg Suicide Squad - Entertainment Weekly - 2.jpg Suicide Squad - Entertainment Weekly - 3.jpg Suicide Squad - Entertainment Weekly - 5.jpg Suicide squad will smith margot robbie1.jpg Harley Alternate.png Joker and Harley Quinn - July 30 2016.jpg Suicide Squad - Harley Quinn - August 3 2016.jpg Suicide Squad - August 3 2016 - 1.JPG Suicide Squad - August 3 2016 - 2.JPG Suicide Squad - Joker & Harley Quinn - August 27 2016 - 1.jpg Suicide Squad - Joker and Harley Quinn - August 27 2016 - 2.png B1-0.jpg Promotion and Filming Harley Quinn Empire.jpg SS Harley Quinn.jpg Suicide Squad.jpg Suicide Squad filming 00.jpg Suicide Squad filming 05.jpg Suicide Squad filming 08.jpg Suicide Squad filming 09.jpg Suicide Squad filming 10.jpg Suicide Squad filming 12.jpg Suicide Squad filming 13.jpg Suicide Squad filming 14.jpg Suicide Squad filming 16.jpg Suicide Squad filming 19.jpg Suicide Squad Teaser Poster.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 03.jpg Textless Suicide Squad Teaser Poster.jpg Suicide-Squad-EW-July-2016-0.jpeg BN-OZ553 HARLEY M 20160719173736.jpg FP4331-SUICIDE-SQUAD-harley-quinn-stand.jpg FP4329-SUICIDE-SQUAD-joker-&-harley-quinn.jpg FP4118-SUICIDE-SQUAD-harley-quinn.jpg DP0540-SUICIDE-SQUAD-harley-quinn-new.jpg Empire-Suicide-Squad-subs-cover,-Harley-Quinn.jpg Harley Quinn - B-Roll.png CoNhHDcUkAEsFsx.jpg HT Harley Quinn 1.jpg HT Harley Quinn 2.jpg HT Harley Quinn 3.jpg HT Harley Quinn 4.jpg Item-0000011470-wvgxeuk8-01 1 orig.jpg Item-0000011470-wvgxeuk8-07 2 orig.jpg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 3.png Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 4.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 6.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 8.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 9.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 10.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 13.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 14.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 17.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 22.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 23.jpeg Suicide Squad - Joker and Harley Quinn - August 26 2016 - 1.jpeg ''Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) ''To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Birds of Prey - Harley Quinn first look.jpg See Also *Harley Quinn Category:Batman Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) Characters Category:Villains Category:Therapists Category:Psychologists Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Belle Reve Inmates Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Task Force X members